The purpose of this study is to investigate correlates of health promoting behaviors and quality of life among cancer survivors with pre-existing functional limitations and to modify an existing wellness intervention to promote their health. Many cancer survivors experience long-term effects. For those with pre-existing functional limitations, resulting from diagnoses such as polio, spinal cord injury, or multiple sclerosis, cancer diagnosis and treatment may exacerbate their on-going challenge to promote health and prevent secondary disabling conditions. Consequently, these individuals may face lower survival rates and greater risk for secondary malignancies. Using Stuifbergen's explanatory model of health promotion and quality of life in persons with disabilities, this study will examine the factors that best predict health-promoting behaviors and health-related quality of life among this special group of cancer survivors. A sample of 150 individuals from throughout the United States with functional limitations that existed prior to their cancer diagnosis and who have moved beyond the active diagnosis and treatment phase of their cancer will be recruited to complete a mailed survey. The survey will include measures of reported self-efficacy for health promotion, interpersonal and financial resources, depression, demographic characteristics, cancer history, co-morbidities, barriers to health promotion, health-promoting behaviors, and quality of life. Regression analyses will be used to test the relationship among predictors, health-promoting behavior, and health-related quality of life. Survey results will be combined with information derived from focus groups to adapt Stuifbergen's wellness intervention for people with disabilities to meet the unique needs of cancer survivors with pre-existing functional limitations. An expert panel will then review the modified intervention before it is finalized. Findings from this exploratory study will address the goals of the Office of Cancer Survivorship to investigate adherence to healthy lifestyles among medically underserved cancer survivors (e.g., people with pre-existing functional limitations), as well as the goals of Healthy People 2010 to promote the health of people with disabilities. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This study will provide information that survivors, caregivers, and health care professionals can use to promote the health behaviors of cancer survivors who have limitations in activities of daily living that existed prior to their cancer diagnosis. Such information can lead to the development of programs and policies that help these individuals promote their health after cancer treatment.